La tarta, para el final
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para Eltanin, del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Recuerdo que la primera vez que hablamos de los libros, comentaste que te gustaba Liraz. Aquí tienes a Liraz, con algún spoiler del último libro. Espero que te guste (por lo menos un poquito).


_Eltanin, esto es para ti; por regalarme a Will y a Jem para mi cumple, por leer todo lo que les escribo, y bueno, por estar._

_Todo lo que hay desde esta línea hacia abajo le pertenece, en casi todos los sentidos posibles, a Laini Taylor._

* * *

_**La tarta, para el final**_

* * *

Liraz era especial; era de hielo afilado; peligrosa, asesina y letal.

Ella no tenía sentimientos. Mejor dicho, no los quería tener. Los sentimientos resultaban molestos, te convertían en un ser débil y vulnerable, y en tiempos de guerra, ser débil o vulnerable eran sinónimos bastante rigurosos de morir. Más o menos como llamar a la muerte a gritos, a decir verdad.

Aunque a Liraz no le daba miedo la muerte. Fue criada, y entrenada como una guerrera ilegítima, aprendió a usar una espada antes que a hablar, vivía para defender el Imperio y honrar a los dioses estrella. A Liraz no le asustaba morir, pero sí quedarse sola. Por eso vivía para proteger a sus hermanos: Akiva y Hazael.

Liraz fracasó miserablemente en esa sencilla tarea. Akiva se enamoró, y se alejó de ellos tanto que llegó a parecer inalcanzable. Hazael murió, por protegerla a ella; y ella, cruel destino y maldita ignorancia, no supo hacer lo suficiente para poderlo salvar.

Algo en Liraz cambió. Lo primero que comenzó a sentir fue la culpa. Una culpa abrasadora, por cuestiones que en algunos casos eran su responsabilidad (Hazael), pero en otros (unos habitantes de La Tierra lo bastante estúpidos como para venir a Eretz a morirse de frío), en otros desde luego que no. Ese fue el principio.

Liraz comenzó a preguntarse si tener sentimientos podía ser bueno o malo. Y lo que es peor, empezó a descubrir que siempre los había tenido, pero nunca había sido lo bastante valiente como para reconocerlo, como lo era Akiva, como lo fue Hazael.

Liraz era buena matando, y era buena… en nada más. No sabía cómo hacer reír a la gente y apenas sonreía ella misma; ni era extrovertida ni divertida ni apreciada por propios y extraños, como Hazael. Tampoco era un líder nato, a quien cualquiera escuchaba y admiraba (a Liraz, como mucho, la temían) o tenía un alma sensible y pura, como Akiva.

Liraz era buena matando quimeras, y ya está.

Liraz llevaba la verdad del recuento de sus víctimas sellada en sus manos, y oh, también alrededor de ambos brazos, algo excepcional. Grupos de cuatro tatuados a fuego, y una quinta línea atravesando las demás. Durante mucho tiempo aquello fue fuente de orgullo y distinción, pero algo estaba cambiando en Liraz. Había dejado de enorgullecerse al mostrar el engranaje que le teñía de negro los brazos, había empezado a desear… empezar de cero. No volver a empezar.

Eso era justo lo que le faltaba, sentirse cada vez más sacudida por la… ¿vergüenza? Vergüenza por su piel tatuada. Por su terrible recuento oculto. Aturdida por unos recuerdos que eran imposibles de quemar. Y aquello además tenía otro nombre, otro sentimiento que sumar a su dramática lista: remordimiento, y aparte de eso, una dolorosa necesidad de recibir el perdón.

Liraz no entendía de sentimientos, por eso fue catastrófico cuando los comenzó a sentir. Primero fue la culpa, más tarde la vergüenza y luego la preocupación. Comenzó a hacer cosas estúpidas, como intentar dar consejos. Consejos a cerca del amor, y a Akiva, ni más ni menos. A Akiva, quien se había enamorado una sola vez, de dos cuerpos pero un mismo alma. A Akiva, que parecía tener estudios superiores en todo ese asunto del amor, y la compasión y la esperanza, aunque también supiera bastante sobre el odio, la ira y el rencor.

Y lo que había comenzado a cambiar, siguió haciéndolo, creciendo en su interior de manera descontrolada, y peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Ocurrió en las cuevas de los montes Adelfas, antiguo hogar de los masacrados kirin. Alguien la salvó de morir, la llevó a un lugar en el que podría curarse, un lobo blanco de aspecto inhumano, un enemigo milenario, una quimera, un monstruo, su salvador.

Aquello empezaba a ser terrible. Terrible e incomprensible, y lo que es peor, imposible de parar. Y Liraz continúo haciendo estupideces, que para colmo, cada vez parecían menos estúpidas. Como querer traspasar su cuerpo con la mirada, y encontrar su alma, para saber qué es lo que había detrás; o derrumbarse ante una fugaz despedida, y no quererse marchar. Y por último, cantarle a un cuerpo muerto, sin vida, e intentar conservar su esencia, pura y kirin, en una cantimplora; un alma dentro de un objeto de metal. De locos.

_Bastarda estúpida_, se repetía. Pero daba igual. Ya estaba enferma del todo, contagiada con lo que ella siempre había considerado la peor enfermedad: el amor, y su terrible consecuencia, la esperanza; esa inservible creencia en que las cosas pueden cambiar, en que pueden mejorar.

La esperanza, ese sentimiento persistente y tenaz, que ganaba una y otra vez la batalla contra el miedo, y contra la razón, y contra todo lo que ella había creído que era real.

Liraz trataba de encontrarla, pero no existía manera posible de dar marcha atrás.

Liraz había sido siempre la misma persona, el mismo ángel vengador. Liraz era hostil y tenía mal carácter como norma general, un corazón de piedra que, sin quererlo, comenzaba a fundírsele.

_¿Y ahora qué?_, se preguntaba insistentemente, _¿Y ahora qué puede pasar?_

Había perdido a Hazael y se había sentido frágil y rota; había dejado a Akiva (la única familia que le quedaba) marchar, ofreciendo su vida a cambio de un poco de improbable felicidad para él. Y para rematar el estropicio, ahora una sola palabra le abarcaba el pensamiento, la única que lograba hacer que mirara hacía el frente, que la obligaba a continuar.

_Esperanza, esperanza, esperanza_. Mierda, otra vez más. _Esperanza_. No podía evitar sentirla, ni deseaba quererla evitar. Abandonar la esperanza sería sinónimo de abandonarlo a él. Mientras la mantuviera en su interior, podría mantenerlo vivo.

De alguna manera, lo más desesperante (que ironía) era que su esperanza no podía ser algo privado que se pudiera esconder, o guardar. Su esperanza tenía que compartirla, y no con cualquiera, sino con Karou. Estaba ligada con una cadena de frío metal a las habilidades de Karou. Y en lugar de odiarla por eso, y por arrebatarle a su hermano, la muy idiota sólo se sentía agradecida. Lo que le faltaba a su horrorosa lista: la gratitud.

Y por todos los dioses estrella, mantener la esperanza funcionó. A Liraz terminaron de rompérsele todos los esquemas que cuidadosamente había trazado sobre la vida y el mundo, sobre los sentimientos y el amor. Y como por arte de magia, Liraz dejo de verse fría, despiadada o asesina. Ahora se sentía débil, frágil y enamorada, apreciaba el valor de la vida, y sin duda, aquello era infinitamente mejor.

"Me gusta", esa fue toda la elocuencia que encontró Liraz para definir lo que sentía hacia el verdadero cuerpo de Ziri, cuando en realidad era mucho, muchísimo más.

En aquel momento se sintió ansiosa, y desdichada (_no más emociones, _pidió en silenció_, por favor, ya no más_), por su falta de coordinación y palabras, tapándose la boca con una mano, asintiendo como un autómata, toda ella miedo, desconcierto e inseguridad (_maldita sea, sí que había más_).

Como era de esperar, Ziri se rio de ella, pero lo hizo de tal forma que su sonrisa no resultó ofensiva, sino cautivadora y real.

"Bien", dijo él. "Tú también me gustas".

Menos mal que él tampoco era el estandarte de la elocuencia y las grandes palabras. Mucho mejor así, porque él era impresionante en cuanto a todo lo demás.

En las semanas posteriores, y después de haberse presentado en considerables ocasiones debidamente, Liraz no había aprendido del todo a construir frases coherentes. Estaba empezando a aceptar que su destino era aparentar ser imbécil, y muda, cada vez que se encontraba con Ziri, aunque era algo que a él no parecía llegarle a importar.

Y siempre podían mirarse, y sonreírse, y compartir la esperanza, y volar.

Y saber que les esperaría la tarta, porque como diría Karou, la tarta siempre llega, al final.

* * *

**a/n: **Eltanin, y todo aquel que no sea ella, ¿un review?


End file.
